


Now it Makes Sense

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Marichat May 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 3, F/M, Fluff, Homework, Identity Reveal, Marichat May, Studying, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Marichat May Day 3 - Homework || Marinette is struggling with physics. Strangely enough Chat Noir stops by her house offering to tutor her. What happens when Marinette's grade improves but she's begun to use Adrien's way of working through a physics problem?





	Now it Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that I won't be catching up on Marichat May anytime soon and it will bleed over into June. I don't want to skip any prompts to catch up either because this is such great writing practice! Here is day three, homework. Somehow this ended up being more Adrienette than Marichat but it's still in there so it counts.

Physics was not Marinette’s strong suit. She excelled in all her other subjects but when it came to physics she was completely lost. Alya had tried to help her but there are only so many times one can fail at trying to study together before “want to study” changes to “want to hang out.” It was during one of those study sessions turned hang outs that Alya told Marinette how good Adrien was at physics. The blogger wiggled her brows at Marinette when she recommended the bluenette ask her crush to tutor her. Marinette dismissed the idea because if she couldn’t speak two words to the boy without stuttering then how was she supposed to ask him questions when she was confused? 

Marinette was trying to learn the material, she really was, but it just wasn’t sticking. Getting back another test with a D circled in red at the top had her banging her head on her desk. “Girl, that bad again? I thought you’ve been up studying late since the test was announced?”

“I have Alya! I don’t know what the problem is. I actually thought I had done pretty well on this one but that big fat D says otherwise.” At Marinette’s choice of words Alya snickered. How could she not? It was just too perfect. Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend. “Come on, you know what I meant. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m going to fail physics if this keeps happening. I haven’t even been doing well on the homework!”

Physics was Adrien’s strong suit. He had good grades in all his subjects, his father expected nothing less, but he actually enjoyed doing physics. Alya's laughter at something Marinette said had him tuning into their conversation without him realizing. It concerned him when overhearing she was struggling with his favorite subject. He almost turned around to offer being her tutor. Remembering that she could hardly speak two words to him stopped the offer. She wouldn’t accept help from someone she didn’t even like. However, if a certain cat were to pay her a visit maybe he could help her that way.

(::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)<

Looking over her failed test later that night Marinette still couldn’t figure out where she had gone wrong. She was so focused that it took Tikki pulling at one of her pigtails to notice something was tapping at her window. Marinette began to climb the ladder that led to her balcony thinking the noise to be some bird she would have to shoo away, only to look up and fall back onto her bed with a scream. Chat Noir’s face was peering down at her, looking slightly timid at now having scared her. Huffing slightly, she reclimbed the ladder and pushed out onto her balcony. “What are you doing here Chat Noir?” 

He could tell she was perturbed. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping out a steady rhythm waiting for his response. Chat raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. “Well, I hear that you were having a little trouble in your physics class and I happen to be quite good at physics. I was wondering if you wanted my help?” At his words her tapping stopped and her arms uncrossed but she was still tense. In fact, she definitely tensed up more. 

“So, Paris’s superheroes are making house calls now?” Marinette was worried about her partner being there. Sure, her and Chat had interacted a few times when she was a civilian but he was talking about helping her study meaning prolonged interaction. What if he found out she was Ladybug if she said yes? She was kind of desperate and he did look sincere about his offer, almost bashful. It was a look Marinette had never seen Chat make. It was that never before seen look upon is face that drove her response. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be too smart of me to turn away help at this point. I'm warning you though, you're trying to save a sinking ship at this point."

Chat's grin was bright at her words. "Don't worry princess, I'll sea to it that you're on board with the work in no time."

It turned out that Chat was indeed very good with physics. It was kind of ironic that her crime fighting partner and her crush enjoyed the same subject. Marinette would chance a guess that they would get along quite well. Chat Noir’s punning would probably rub off on Adrien though and then she’d be doomed.  
Chat was able to not only help Marinette with her homework but also explained it in a way that it made somewhat sense to her. It was worth sitting through the punning and if she were being honest with herself they were kind of funny. There were one or two things that not even Chat understood but it was already a vast improvement to how she had been struggling along. Chat and Marinette’s study sessions began a regular occurrence, happening multiple times per week. Chat would knock on her window, Marinette would let him in, go grab snacks, and they would get to studying.

(::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)<

Over the weeks, Marinette’s grade began to improve drastically since she had someone finally explaining the material in a way that made sense to her. Where she had been pulling D’s before, she was now getting B’s and even some A’s on homework. After her first few good grades on physics tests Alya had questioned Marinette on her sudden grade improvement. Marinette had been anticipating the interrogation, it’s something to expect when having a journalist as a best friend, so her answer was primed and ready. Alya didn’t have to know that it wasn’t Marinette’s dad who was the big physics nerd, but one of Paris’s favorite superheroes. 

Marinette was flying high when she got her first A on a physics test. That was until the teacher asked to see Marinette and Adrien after class once she had passed back everyone’s tests. All eyes were on the two students who both began to turn red at the attention. Neither knew what their teacher needed to speak with them about so both secret heroes proceeded to worry over what could possibly be wrong for the rest of the class.

Marinette and Adrien packed their things slower than usual before approaching their teacher’s desk. Ms. Mendeleiev didn’t seem to be upset with them. In fact she smiled when looking up front her grading. “I wanted to let you both know I’m proud of you both. Marinette for reaching out for help on a subject she needed help with and Adrien for helping a fellow student who needed it.” At her words the blood drained from Adrien’s face while it rushed Marinette’s.

“I, um, I’m actually, um Adrien hasn’t been tutoring me Ms. Mendeleiev.” Marinette knew her protests would have sounded better if she hadn’t stuttered through it but Adrien was standing right there and being accused of helping her study. He might now want people to think he was tutoring someone. What if it got back to his father and he was angry that his son was helping someone less gifted? He might take Adrien out of school if Mr. Agreste thought public school was dumbing Adrien down in any way. Plus, if he were helping her study that would mean they’d be in the same room together, probably alone. Just the thought made Marinette slightly lightheaded.

“You two don’t have to hide it from me, you shouldn’t be embarrassed at all to get a little help Marinette. Adrien has a slightly different way of showing his work that that he learned while being homeschooled. No other student has used the same technique as him until you began using the same method a few weeks ago Marinette. If Adrien’s way is how you understand the work then keep using it.”

Marinette began to protest again but Adrien cut her off. “Thank you for your kind words Ms. Mendeleiev. It hasn’t been any trouble helping Marinette, I actually enjoy helping her study. She pays me in pastries.” The teacher chuckled at his joke and Adrien brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. He wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible. Hopefully he could play this off as just not wanting to argue with the teacher. “Well, we should be going now. Thank you again Ms. Mendeleiev.”

He walked out of the room hoping to get away from Marinette as quickly as possible, just in case. Plagg must have been effecting his luck that day since a hand wrapped around his arm when he wasn’t even five steps out the door. Marinette was pulling him towards an empty classroom down the hall and based on her stomping gait he knew she wasn’t very happy. Adrien was in trouble.

(::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)< /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\ (::)<

Once the door was shut she whirled on him. A small hand pushed him back against one of the walls with surprising force. Plans of escape where out then. Although, pretty classmate pushing him against the wall, he didn’t know if he actually wanted to escape in the first place. He had to try to talk his way out of this one at least. Ladybug would be pissed if she knew he was revealed to someone because he was helping them with their homework. “Whoa, Marinette what are you doing. I mean not that I mind but I’m a bit surprised.” Shit, no, that was a little bit of Chat. He was spending too much time as his alter ego around her that it was just so simple to slip into.

On a normal day, Marinette’s face would have been engulfed in red by Adrien saying that he didn’t mind her pushing him against a wall, but this was not a normal day. Marinette’s mind was more focused on the fact that she just found out her wisecracking, crime fighting partner was also her crush. “Cut the act Chat. You gave yourself away by not only mentioning the pastries but the way you rub your neck when you’re nervous. You did it the first night you asked if I wanted you to tutor me and just now when talking to Ms. Mendeleiev.” Adrien could see the steel in her eyes and that there was no way to convince Marinette that he wasn’t Chat Noir. At least she was someone he trusted. He took a deep breath and shook his head yes.

“Alright, you caught me. I guess the cat is out of the bag. It’s just that I knew you were struggling and I wanted to help. I figured you wouldn’t accept help from me as Adrien because you don’t like me very much but I thought you might from one of Paris’s heroes. I know you wouldn’t, but I still have to ask you not to tell anyone.” It was a lot to process so he wasn’t surprised when Marinette owlishly blinked up at him for a moment.

He didn’t think she liked him. Adrien Agreste just made a pun. He made a pun because he was Chat Noir. The same Chat Noir who has been helping her study for weeks. She was studying with Chat because Adrien thought she didn’t like him. She was alone in her room with Adrien Agreste multiple times! “You don’t think I like you?”

That was not the question Adrien thought would come out of her mouth. “Well yeah, I mean, you barley talk to me and always run off before we can begin a conversation. I figured you never really got over the gum situation.” He shrugged. Well, shrugged as much as he could while being pushed against a wall. It was that bashful look that Marinette had first seen on Chat’s face those weeks ago that she was seeing on Adrien’s face now.

When Chadrien was looking bashful she apparently did impulsive things because she never thought she would udder the next words out of her mouth to boy in front of her. “I like you. I actually kind of have a crush on you.” Marinette didn’t even stutter when she said it, which was probably due to the fact that she was still in shock from finding out her crush was Chat Noir.

It was Adrien’s turn to be shocked and then ashamed. “I’m sorry Marinette but I’m already in love with Ladybug. I don’t want to hurt you and maybe if I didn’t already love someone I’d be interested but it just wouldn’t be fair to you.” He didn’t want to see the hurt on her face so he looked away.

Instead, he missed the pure joy on her face. “Do you mean it? You might have feelings for me if you didn’t love Ladybug? You love Ladybug even though you don’t know her under the mask?”

Adrien still couldn’t look at her when he replied. “Yes, but I love her with all my heart and that won’t be changing anytime soon. I don’t care that I don’t know her under the mask. I know that she’s kind, caring, fierce, and hundreds of other wonderful things. She does her best to fix her mistakes and is willing to listen to other’s ideas in a situation even though she typically has the best idea already.”

Marinette mumbled something Adrien couldn’t quite hear but it sounded tearful. Shit, maybe he shouldn’t have gone on and on about how wonderful he thought Ladybug was. There was a pink flash that made him turn his head back to Marinette. However, in Marinette’s place now stood Ladybug. “My Lady?” His voice was soft as he breathed the words.

“Hello chaton, fancy seeing you here. I heard from a little birdy, probably the same one that told you I was struggling in physics, that you were in love with me recently and that you might like my civilian side if hero me weren’t in the way. Funny enough, I’m in love with your civilian side and might like your hero side if civilian you weren’t in the way.” It was during that admission when the two realized how close they were. Marinette’s hand still had Adrien pressed against the wall but she had unconsciously moved closer while Adrien was pouring his heart out about his love for Ladybug. His love for her. 

Marinette let her transformation drop and Tikki flew into her purse as to not ruin the moment. “Well, my lady, it looks as though we have been being ridiculous. Seems as though we both have crushes on each other.” Adrien placed his hand over Marinette’s on his chest and leaned down as she leaned up. Their lips met and the kiss was everything either of them had been hoping for and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
